Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure
by CurePotato
Summary: Shimizu Iruka is a lively girl who loves the Ocean! One day she gets chosen to fight to save the ocean, and along with Minato Ai and Hamasaki Kaoru, must go out to gather the fifteen Fantasia Jewels!
1. A Deep Sea Dream! Cure Dolphin is Born!

_"Dolphin? Open your eyes, Dolphin…"_

Shimizu Iruka slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes, as the voice faded away.

"Where… am I?" She quietly mumbled as she began to look around. Her eyes began to widen slightly.

"Am I… underwater? Yet I'm breathing?" A pink dolphin started to swim past her and towards fifteen bright, colourful lights. They were each surrounding a sixteenth, blindingly bright light. Iruka smiled and began to swim towards it. As she approached it, she extended her hand…!

And then all became white.

And the next thing she knew, Iruka was sitting up in her bed, her arm still extended.

"A… a dream?" She muttered as she pulled her arm down. The young girl shook her head and got up, suddenly filled with determination.

"Even if it was strange, it was just a dream! It doesn't mean anything!" She exclaimed when out of the corner of her eye she saw it. The time.

7:50 am.

Her eyes widened slightly, before becoming filled with energy. The girl began to run around, pulling on her school uniform, doing her hair, then checking in the mirror to make sure she was at least somewhat presentable. Iruka was a girl of a fairly average height for her age and dark skin. She had thick, wavy magenta hair, which she wore in low twintails, tied with two pastel blue ribbons. She smiled.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" She began to run downstairs and into the kitchen, where a woman with long, red hair was drinking coffee. As she noticed the teenage girl, she smirked slightly.

"So sleeping beauty has finally awoken, I see." Iruka began to pout.

"You could have woken me up, Aunt Chikako!" She complained as she began to make some toast. Her aunt smiled.

"Trust me, I tried. But you're just too stubborn, you know."

"Well, if I'm late, I'm blaming it all on you!" She held her head up high and started to head towards the door. "Anyway, I'm off. See you later." The older woman smiled fondly at her stubborn niece, as she took off.

Iruka continued to run to school, desperately hoping she'd make it. It wasn't her fault she woke up late after all! She didn't ask for such a strange dream! As the school came into sight, the pink haired girl felt a smile appear on her face. Just a little bit closer..!

"Iruka, you're really late again?" By the school gate, the school council president, Nakajima Amana was waiting. She had long, dark green hair tied back in a ponytail and emerald green eyes. Iruka froze.

"I'm late? No way! I ran so fast, I was certain I'd make it!" The green haired girl shook her head.

"Unfortunately, rules are rules. I'm sorry Iruka, but you'll have to be punished."

"Ehh? No way!" Iruka shook her head, "I'll do anything! Please, you know how Aunt Chikako will react if she finds out I was late!" Amana smiled, but continued to resist.

"You know what will happen if I let you off! Everyone will go around saying I'm giving you privileges just because we're best friends. And _then_ I'll lose my reputation as a reliable school council president." Iruka pouted.

"Stingy." Her friend laughed, before gently pushing her off.

"Come on now, before both of us get in trouble!" Iruke reluctantly nodded and started to head inside. She sighed.

"Aunt Chikako is going to kill me… oh well, it's her fault anyway!" She muttered to herself, not paying attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she felt herself walk into something and fall onto the floor. Well, not exactly something. More like someone.

"I'm so sorry!" The other person exclaimed. They had a soft, feminine voice. She extended her hand and helped her up. Iruka began to blush as she examined the girl. She had pale skin, along with warm grey eyes. Her midnight blue hair was wavy, falling just past her shoulders. Iruka blushed, as the girl smiled and walked away.

"She's so pretty…" She whispered as the girl disappeared from sight. For some reason, she could feel her heart pounding. A few moments passed before she snapped out of it and she hid her head in hands.

"Why didn't I thank her?! Ughh, she probably thinks I have no manners now!" She paused, "Today really can't get any worse, can it?!"

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the ocean, an otter and a narwhal were swimming away from some sort of darkness.

"The Fantasia Jewels have to be somewhere around here…" The otter muttered, sounding somewhat frustrated.

"Wave." The otter turned to face the purple narwhal, who was calling his name. A light was emitting from her, and leading up to the shore. Wave began to grin.

"Coral, you're a genius!" He exclaimed as he began to follow the light. Coral smiled slightly, as she followed.

"Today was a disaster…" Iruka complained, sitting on the sand at Izumihama Beach. Next to her were Amana and two of her other friends, Fumina and Kasumi. Amana smiled.

"But that only means things will get better, right?" Iruka pouted.

"Don't act like you can talk! You could have let me off earlier, but you didn't!" Kasumi giggled.

"I always thought Amana was too soft, turns out I was wrong after all." Amana smiled slightly, as she looked to the ground.

"Geez, I was just doing my job." The three girls giggled. Suddenly, Fumina stood up, squealing.

"Fumina? What's wrong?" Kasumi asked as the blonde girl jumped around, excited.

"Hamasaki Kaoru! Apparently, she's coming to town for the three months! Isn't that cool?!"

"Eh? Here?!" Kasumi stood up herself, as her friend showed her the phone screen. "I can't believe it!"

"Really? That's splamazing!" The pink haired girl exclaimed, causing the other two to sweatdrop.

"Iruka, do you even know who Kaoru is?" Iruka shook her head, as the two girls gasped.

"You're hopeless, Iruka." Kasumi sighed, as Fumina nodded. Amana smiled as Iruka pouted.

"If it helps, I don't know much about her either." The other two girl's jaws dropped.

"Not even you know her?!" Fumina exclaimed as Amana continued to nod. Kasumi facepalmed.

"Geez, how did we even become friends with such uncultured people," she paused, and she began to turn her gaze towards to ocean, "It does make me wonder though, why is she travelling here of all places?"

"It's simple, she must love the ocean!" Iruka stood, a large smile on her face, "The beach here is splamazing, after all!"

"It's not even Summer, though…" Amana commented as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh well! That just means it'll be less crowded!" The four girls all began to laugh, as the green haired girl found her eyes travelling to the vast ocean once again.

"Now that you mention it, it's really beautiful~" she smiled softly, as her energetic friend went to hug her.

"I'm glad you agree!" Amana hugged her back, before pulling away.

"Anyway, I have to go now. See you guys later!" Fumina began to follow.

"I should be going too- you coming, Kasumi?" Kasumi nodded and turned back to Iruka, waving.

"See you later!" Iruka waved back. Once they were out of sight, she turned back to the ocean.

"The ocean is so beautiful," she smiled, thrusting her arms into the sky, "One day, I promise to explore it all!" Suddenly, a pink beam burst out of the ocean, as two figures followed.

Iruka blinked.

"Heh?" She took a moment to process everything, "HEHHH?!" The light faded away, revealing the two figures to be an otter with pink hair, and a sparkly purple narwhal. The two landed on the sand, as the otter immediately started looking around.

"Where is it?!" He cried out, sounding extremely frustrated. "It has to be here! It can't have disappeared! There's no way!" The narwhal looked towards the otter.

"Wave." The otter paused, about to argue, when he noticed what the narwhal was pointing towards. His eyes widened.

A human girl had seen them.

Iruka stepped back, subconsciously pulling herself into a defensive position.

"Two talking plushies just came out of the sea…" she muttered. The pink haired otter froze. They had really messed up this time, letting a human discover them! He opened his mouth to explain himself when he heard a squealing sound.

"Two talking plushies just came out of the sea! That's splamazing!" Iruka exclaimed, stars in her eyes. The otter sweatdropped.

"Splamazing…?" Iruka nodded.

"Splamazing! It's a cross between splash and amazing!" She paused, and extended her hand, "I'm Shimizu Iruka, but you can call me Iruka!" The otter reluctantly took her hand.

"I'm Wave, and this narwhal is Coral. Nice to meet you, Iruka." As the two let go, the pink haired girl began to squeal once again.

"I just shook hands with a talking otter plushie thing! I can't wait to tell the others, they won't be able to believe it!"

"You can't!" Wave paused, "You can't tell anyone that we exist! It's bad enough that even one human knows!" Iruka began to pout.

"Hehhhh? It can't be that bad!" Wave nodded.

"It is! The more people who know about us, there's more people involved in our mission! More people putting themselves in danger!" He paused "Coral and I can handle it by ourselves…"

"A mission?"

"You really enjoy asking questions, don't you?" Iruka nodded, as Wave sighed. "It all started not that long ago. The kingdom of Aquaria was a truly beautiful place, that many sea creatures called their home. Everything was happy back then. Until, the Deep Blue came. I don't know what their aim was, but they ended up completely destroying Aquaria. I barely escaped along with Coral. We're trying to find the fifteen Fantasia Jewels, to create a miracle to bring Aquaria back! But… Deep Blue is after them too. And I can't find them anywhere!"

"Then, why don't I help you guys? It could be fun!" The pink haired girl's eyes lit up, filled with passion.

"Weren't you listening? I said I _don't_ want random people putting themselves in danger!" Wave protested, leading Iruka to pout.

"But I love the ocean! And I'll do anything to protect it!"

"Foolish child." A third voice spoke up, startling both Iruka and Wave.

"Deep Blue!" Coral cried out. A strange man was floating in the air, grinning. He had tangled, dark green hair, with light green skin. Iruka stepped back.

"Who are you?!" The man smirked, crossing his arms.

"You haven't heard of me? I'm Kaisei, from Deep Blue! And I will definitely, undoubtedly, get the Fantasia Jewel here!" Wave began to scowl.

"Too bad! There isn't one here!"

"What do you take me for? An idiot?!" Kaisei screamed, before starting to laugh, "Well if you're going to play it that way…" He started to summon a dark ball of energy, and threw it to the sky, "Come out, Oboreru!" The ball of energy began to morph shape, eventually forming into a huge monster. Iruka felt herself freeze. The monster was at _least_ twice her size- there was no way she had any chance. Noticing this, Kaisei's grin grew. "Oboreru, attack them!" As the monster started to head towards the three, Wave was quick on his feet. He immediately went to bite the Obereru's legs, trying to prevent it from getting closer to Iruka and Coral. Iruka's eyes widened.

_He's so much smaller than the Oberuru… but he's still trying to fight it?_

She took a deep breath and clenched her fist. She couldn't just leave Wave to fight all by himself! Yet… it was still scary...

"Oboreru, get rid of him and go after the narwhal!" Kaisei shouted as the Oboreru shook Wave off, flinging him into the ground.

"Wave!" Iruka cried out. Then, the Oboreru turned to Coral, beginning to charge up dark energy to attack. Coral stared at the Oboreru, feeling completely helpless. Iruka felt her heart rate increasing rapidly.

_I have to do something!_

"No!" Iruka screamed, diving in front of the attack.

"Iruka!" Coral called out, crying, at the girl lying on the ground. She slowly began to get up, obviously struggling.

"D-don't cry, Coral. I'm fine, really!" She gave a small, weak smile and began to wipe Coral's tears. Meanwhile, Kaisei began to laugh hysterically.

"I knew humans were dumb, but I didn't think they were that _that_ stupid!"

"At least I'm not hiding behind a monster like you are!" Iruka shouted, clenching her fists. "If you really want something, you should go after it yourself!" Kaisei stopped laughing and pulled a serious expression.

"Why should I waste my energy?! It's not like a stupid human like you can do anything to stop me!"

"You're right, I may just be a stupid human. One who can't do anything…" She held onto Coral, and began to weakly stand up, "But that doesn't mean I should give up so easily! Because I love the ocean with all my heart, and I'll do anything to protect it!"

And in a second, a pink beam of light shot from the sky, appear around Iruka and Coral. Wave's eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

From inside the beam, Iruka felt surrounded by an immense warmth. It was so nice, like she was being surrounded by the feeling of love itself. She didn't hurt anymore- all of her injuries had somehow disappeared. She looked down at Coral in her arms, who was smiling happily. Once again, a light was emitting from her. The narwhal closed her eyes, clearly focusing.

"What's…?" Iruka muttered, as the light transformed into two items. A shell of some sort and a light pink jewel in the shape of a heart. Iruka reached out for the two and the beam disappeared. The pink haired girl placed Coral back down and pulled a determined face, suddenly knowing exactly what to do. Wave's eyes sparkled.

"The warrior of legends…!" Iruka nodded, as she opened the shell, revealing it to be a mirror. On the bottom, there were five lights - pink, yellow, green, blue and purple - along with a place to put the jewel in.

"Love Shell Mirror!" She shouted, and placed the jewel into the mirror, suddenly in some kind of pink galaxy. "Diamond! Ocean Song!" Her school uniform was replaced with a pink sparkly dress and she summoned what appeared to be a makeup brush. Iruka brushed it along the jewel, then proceeded to use the brush to create light around her. As the light closed in, her outfit began to appear. First, a pink top appeared, with light pink pearls around her waist. At the back, these pearls were tied together with a pastel blue ribbon. Then, her skirt appeared, with three frilly layers - dark pink, light pink and pastel blue- and a translucent blue trail at the back. Next was a pair of pastel pink, frilly wristbands, and a pair of light pink ballet style shoes. Iruka then threw her hair back, causing to grow longer and become pastel pink, with pastel blue streaks. Finally, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, they had become a light pink colour. She placed the Love Shell Mirror on her chest, causing a dark pink ribbon to appear around it and let the brush disappear into stardust. She jumped up, causing the background to change into an appearance like an ocean.

"The Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin!" Iruka - now Cure Dolphin - posed, as the world returned to normal. Wave and Coral both cheered.

"We did it! We found a Fantasia Jewel and a Pretty Cure! At the same time!" Wave exclaimed. Kaisei stepped back.

"I thought the Pretty Cure was just a legend!" He shouted, before pulling a fierce face. "Well if we're doing it this way… Oboreru! Attack her!" Dolphin prepared herself, as the Oboreru began to charge towards her. She held her hands out, pushing the monster away with great force. Dolphin looked down at her hands.

"That… was me?" She muttered, before noticing the Oboreru was charging towards her once again. The warrior began to panic and without even noticing she felt herself jump up.

_My body… it suddenly feels so light!_

She embraced the moment of bliss, until realising just high she had jumped up. She could see the whole of Japan! In total shock, she began to fall back down. As the monster came into sight once again, she extended her leg, kicking it as she landing. The young girl took a couple of seconds to regain her breath.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?!" Kaisei smirked.

"Of course not!" Dolphin ran to punch the monster right in the gut, knocking it down completely.

"Oboreru…" The monster cried as it fell to the ground. Dolphin smiled confidently but was soon cut off by the sound of Kaisei's obnoxious voice.

"It's a shame, you can't get rid of my Oboreru quite that easily!" Dolphin clenched her fist once again, becoming more and more fed up of this guy.

"Dolphin, he's right!" Wave shouted, taking Dolphin off guard. She turned to the two fairies.

"Then what _am _I supposed to do?!"

"Call upon the power of the Fantasia Jewel!" Coral called out, as Dolphin nodded. She took the Love Shell Mirror off her ribbon, and held to close to her heart.

"Please, grant me power!" She shouted as the Love Shell Mirror began to glow pink. Dolphin smiled brightly.

"Love Shell Mirror! Diamond!" She exclaimed, as the mirror opened up and the makeup brush appeared again. She brushed the Jewel once again, creating a trail of light. She drew out a heart shape. "Feel the song of the ocean!" the heart materialised into pink sparkled. "Pretty Cure, Diamond Bubble!" She sent the heart forward, trapping the Oboreru. It eventually exploded into sparkles along with the monster. Dolphin placed her hand on her hip, trning her attention to Kaisei.

"So what was that about me being a stupid human who couldn't stop you?" She stuck her tongue, angering Kaisei.

"I'll be back to beat you soon, Cure Dolphin!" He shouted, teleporting away.

"So, this a Fantasia Jewel?" The now detransformed Iruka asked, with the heart-shaped jewel in her hand. Wave nodded.

"To think it was inside of Coral all along… I always knew she had some kind of connection to the jewels, but…" He looked at the now sleeping Coral. Iruka smiled.

"I guess she's just more special than you would have expected!" Wave nodded, as Iruka's smile slowly began to falter.

"I just realised…" Wave tilted his head, and the girl began to fall onto the sand.

"Not only was I late to school, but I should have been home hours ago! Aunt Chikako's going to kill me!" Wave began to laugh, as Iruka sobbed.

_The awakening of the Pretty Cures… The warriors that'll save us in our darkest times. Like this, we might stand a chance!_

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I really hope this story ends up being one everyone can enjoy!_


	2. Graceful Blue! Ai's Smile!

A / N:Quick note to avoid confusion, whilst it's been fixed now, at first I referred to Wakame as Kaisei... which is a different villain. Somehow I got mixed up haha. So, for anyone who read before I fixed that error, that's the explanation as to why he suddenly swapped names with another villain

It was an ordinary day at Izumihama Middle School. The school day was about to begin and students were conversing with their friends in classrooms and corridors.

"You won't believe how much she moaned at me! It wasn't my fault I was late to school and late home!" Iruka was complaining to her best friend, Amana. The green haired girl chuckled slightly.

"You know, you should have just went with the rest of us. Then you wouldn't have gotten in as much trouble."

Iruka began to pout. "I know that! But the ocean was beautiful! And it's not like I regret it!" Listening to her friend, Amana chuckled once again, before pulling a more serious face.

"You did leave before that attack though, right?" Hearing those words, Iruka's eyes widened. She didn't realise anyone had actually noticed the fight!

"O-of course not! What attack? I didn't hear anything about a guy with ugly hair trying to kill a narwhal! Not at all! Where did you hear that?" She nervously laughed, which was followed by a brief moment of silence.

"Iruka, are you okay? Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Heh? I'm fine! Why would you think otherwise?" Iruka protested as Amana stroked her own cheek.

"Well, I mentioned an attack and your first thought was bad hair and narwhals, after all," She sweatdropped, before continuing, "Anyway, a lot of locals claim they saw a monster at the beach the other day, attacking! Apparently, it was stopped by a girl in pink but… doesn't it seem so unlikely? Especially considering there are no signs of damage. Maybe it's one big prank…" Amana remained deep in thought, as Iruka sighed in relief. Thank goodness Amana didn't believe it. If Cure Dolphin became a well-known figure, it wouldn't be long until Amana would figure it all out. She wasn't an idiot, after all. If she did, she'd surely try to get involved, putting herself in danger, like Wave said. If Amana got hurt because of a mistake she had made, Iruka wouldn't be able to bear it...

Meanwhile, a girl with wavy, midnight blue hair had accidentally overheard their conversation.

"A monster, huh…"

Wakame paced around Deep Blue's lair. Had he really just been beaten by a human girl? One with attitude, no less. The thought of it was so humiliating..!

"Really Wakame? Not only did you not bring back the Fantasia Jewel, but you let the enemy get away with it?" A bitter voice spoke up. Wakame froze.

"Sorry, I almost mistook you for somebody who actually knows what they're doing, with the way you were talking down on me.," He spat back, as a woman came into the light. She had long, black hair, and piercing red eyes. She frowned.

"I'll have you know, I can get a Fantasia Jewel, unlike you." The woman played with her hair, treating obtaining a Fantasia Jewel like it was child play. Wakame scowled.

"Actually, you're _both _hopeless." A third voice spoke, revealing a small girl. She had long, raven hair, and purple eyes. Despite appearing only around ten or eleven, she had an air of maturity surrounding her. The older woman shot the girl a sharp look.

"I don't appreciate being talked down on by a little girl, Same." She responded, as the small girl, Same, gave a sly smile.

"I may be a little girl, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger than both of you combined," She turned away once again, clearly done with the conversation. Wakame clenched his fist.

"Oh really? I'd like to see _you_ go against the Pretty Cure." He smirked slightly, knowing exactly how the other two would respond.

"Resorting to lies like the Pretty Cure… how pathetic," the older woman scoffed, as a small trace of shock appeared on Same's face.

"Lies? You really are naïve, Kaisei." Wakame continued, greatly enjoying the woman's increasing frustration. He turned to leave. "Anyway, this time I'll not only obtain a Fantasia Jewel, but I'll destroy Cure Dolphin _and _take her jewel."

Iruka sighed as she stared out of the classroom window.

"School work… is so hard…" she muttered, burying her head into her arms. Her eyes began to travel to the clock on the wall. Only five minutes until break- she wondered how long those minutes would feel like.

"As a Pretty Cure warrior, you should be trying harder with your school work!" The entire class fell silent, exchanging glances.

"Did anyone else hear a strange voice then?" Fumina asked, suddenly sending the entire class into a frenzy. As students started to figure out who it was that spoke, Iruka sweatdropped, slowly opening her bag. She sighed as she saw Wave's face poking out.

"I thought I told you not to follow me to school?" She whispered as Wave began to smile proudly.

"As one of the Aquarians chosen to find the legendary warriors, it's my duty to always follow you!"

"I thought you were chosen to find the Fantasia Jewels, not the Pretty Cure?" Iruka asked, raising an eyebrow. After a few seconds of silence from Wave, Iruka finally gave in.

"Well, I suppose you're already in my bag so I can't take you out… but _please _be quiet!" She pleaded as Wave nodded, silently sliding back into her schoolbag. As the class began to calm down, accepting the entire scenario as being a joke, the teacher finally dismissed the class. For the first time all lesson, Iruka began to smile. She stretched her arms into the air.

"Finally, I can have some fun!" She exclaimed, standing up. She glanced over to Amana's seat, only to found it was empty already. Iruka began to giggle slightly.

"I guess she has student council work again," She thought out loud, beginning to walk out of the classroom, into the corridors. She was perfectly used to this cycle of events - Amana was often busy after all. Iruka smiled. She was really happy for Amana, who was clearly happy with her role, but…

"Shimizu-san!" Iruka was brought out of her train of thought by somebody calling her name. Standing in front of her was the dark-haired girl. Iruka began to blush slightly.

"It's the pretty girl from yesterday…" she whispered, causing the other girl to appear confused. The redhead immediately snapped out of it, shook her head, before smiling.

"That's my name!" She exclaimed, "Though, do you know me?" The other girl nodded.

"Simply researching you was easy," she smiled, as Iruka pulled a blank face.

"R-research?!"

"Oh, pardon me," She curtsied, "I'm Minato Ai, the newest member of the school newspaper club! And I need your help!" Ai extended her hand, and Iruka shook it.

"You need my help?" She asked, and Ai nodded.

"Well, earlier I happened to overhear your conversation with the student council president…" She explained, with an aura of grace. Iruka found herself lost for words.

"Y-y-you _what_?!" Iruka spluttered out. She could almost feel Wave judging her. Ai nodded.

"It's simply fascinating! I'd love to write an article on the events of last night!"

"Y-you can't do that!" Iruka burst out, leaving Ai silent. A few moments of silence passed. Iruka could see the disappointment engraved on Ai's face, as much as she seemed to be to trying to hide it. The redhead felt a pang of guilt. What was she supposed to do in a situation like this? She took a deep breath in.

"Is what I'd say if I didn't believe in you!" She exclaimed as Ai's face began to light up. Iruka could feel Wave's disappointment growing stronger, but it was too late to take it back now.

"Thank goodness! I don't know what I would have done if I was left without any article ideas!" Ai replied, as Iruka nervously laughed. She had to think of a plan… and fast.

"This is the newspaper clubroom!" Ai opened the door to a small room, covered in various drafts of writing. On the walls were notices about ideas and deadlines, along with a few of the paper's past issues. Ai looked around fondly- even if she was only a recent addition to the club, her love of it was clear to Iruka. Ai shot an apologetic look to Iruka.

"I'm sorry, it's a mess here isn't it?" She nervously mentioned, before beginning to head out, "Anyway I have to grab a couple of things. Sorry to leave you when nobody else is here- but make yourself at home!" She mentioned, before leaving. As soon as the dark haired girl closed the door, Wave shot out of Iruka's bag.

"What in the name of Queen Haru do you think you're doing?!" He shouted, "How many times do I have to mention that the Pretty Cure's mission is supposed to be a secret! Deep Blue might target anyone who knows!" As he ranted, Iruka pouted.

"I know, but she seemed so passionate!" She paused, "It's fine, I'll just try to push her gently towards another article idea!" Wave gave the girl a sceptical look.

"Sometimes I really wonder where exactly your priorities lie," He stated when the two started to hear a faint crying sound. Wave sighed. "I guess I better go feed Coral…"

"You brought Coral, a baby, here too?!" Iruka shouted as Wave began to retreat back into the depths of her bag, nodding. "Wait, get back! I'm not done ta-"

"Shimizu-san? Why are shouting at your bag?" A gentle voice asked. Iruka looked up slowly. Somehow she hadn't noticed Ai returning to the clubroom, holding various pieces of paper in her arms. Iruka sweatdropped.

"Is that what it looked like? Sorry, there just happened to a bug in here. Don't worry, I scared it off though!" She exclaimed as the other girl gave a small smile. Iruka could tell she wasn't convinced in the slightest. Ai sat next to the redhead and went straight to business, laying down the various pieces of paper she had gathered. Iruka scanned them, quickly realising they were all about Cure Dolphin's battle.

"Splamazing…" she muttered. She turned her attention back to the graceful girl, "If you have so much information already, why do you need me? Shouldn't this be enough to write an article?" She asked. Ai shook her head.

"You seem to know more than anyone else about this incident. Until I overheard you earlier, nobody else had mentioned a guy with a bad hairdo trying to kill a narwhal."

"T-that was a joke!" Iruka refuted, as Ai giggled slightly.

"You stuttered there," She stated, as Iruka began to blush again.

"A-and?"

"It's proof that you know more than you're letting on," Ai began to look at her research once again, as Iruka sighed.

"Fine, you've got me," She raised her hands, admitting defeat. "Why are you so determined to write a whole novel about the Pretty Cure though, Minato-san?"

"So that's her name, the Pretty Cure," Ai smiled, as her eyes drifted over to the various papers on the walls, "Hey, Shimizu-san, do you know why I decided to join this club?" Iruka shook her head, slightly frustrated that her question was ignored. "Well," Ai started, "It's simply because I wanted to help people out. Warn people about oncoming danger, give people the credit they deserve for kind actions that might otherwise go unnoticed," She held her hand to her heart, "and that includes the Pretty Cure's efforts." Iruka was about to respond when suddenly there was a crash outside.

"Oboreru!" Iruka clenched her fist.

"Minato-san, run out of the school and evacuate everyone! I'll be out with you in a bit!" She shouted as Ai nodded. The two ran outside, before going separate ways. Once they were out of sight, Wave jumped out her school bag and onto Iruka's shoulder, along with Coral also poking her head out.

"It's a strong one…" Wave muttered, "You up for it?" Iruka nodded.

"Of course I am." Eventually, the three arrived at the area of the Oboreru, where Wakame was floating in the air. His face screwed up in disgust as he spotted Iruka.

"Oi, who invited you?!" He shouted, before smirking, "Oh well, I'll enjoy watching you be destroyed. Oboreru, after her!" Iruka placed down her bag as Wave jumped off her shoulder, and reached for her Love Shell Mirror.

"Love Shell Mirror, Diamond! Ocean Song!" Iruka was surrounded by a bright light, revealing Cure Dolphin as it faded.

"The Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin!"

From the other side of the school, Ai finished helping students evacuate when she saw a bright pink light from the corner of her eye.

"It looks my suspicions were correct after all," She smiled and started to run towards the light.

Dolphin began to dash towards the monster and went to throw a powerful punch at it. Meanwhile, Coral tapped Wave on the shoulder.

"Wave, Sapphire is close," She mentioned, as Wave smiled.

"Two Fantasia Jewels not even a day apart? We must have really good luck!" Meanwhile, Dolphin was continuing to fight the Oboreru, but her attacks seemed to be doing less damage than before. Wakame laughed.

"Is that it?! Yesterday was a fluke then- you really are weak after all!" He exclaimed, continuing to laugh. Dolphin went to kick the monster again.

"Yesterday wasn't a fluke! I'll prove it!" Dolphin shouted, going in for yet another attack. However, the Oboreru managed to grab her leg, throwing her into the wall.

"Iruka!" Coral cried out, tears in her eyes, as Wakame laughed hysterically.

"She really is all bark and no bite after all!" He wiped tears from his eyes, still laughing. Dolphin got up once again, though obviously struggling.

"It's fine, Coral. I'll definitely destroy this jerk once and for all!" She shouted as Wakame began to laugh even more.

"You can't even stand up! This is the funniest- the Pretty Cure of legend is just a weakling!"

"Only because you're not playing fair!" A familiar voice shouted out, "Attacks two days in a row… that's too much! Especially when she's all by herself!" There, Ai was standing, a fierce look on her face. Wakame scowled.

"Nobody asked for your opinion!" He spat, but Ai stood her ground.

"Despite not wanting to reveal herself, Shimizu-san still continued to help me investigate the Pretty Cure! I'm not about to repay that act of kindness by letting her get hurt!" She shouted as Dolphin's eyes widened.

"You knew…?" She muttered. Ai turned to give Dolphin a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, Shimizu-san, but you're terrible at lying," She said, as Coral watched in awe. Wakame grinned.

"But Little-Miss-Stubborn here lied to you, don't you feel anger at that?" He asked, with a vicious tone to his voice. Ai shook her head.

"She must have had a good reason! After all, this is dangerous!"

"Then why are you getting involved, idiot child?"

Ai took a deep breath.

"Because she's in danger. If I can't even help her," she shouted, "What good of a friend am I?!"

Suddenly, a light blue beam shot down from the sky, surrounding Ai.

Ai felt surrounded by a comforting warmth inside the beam.

"What's... happening?" She muttered, when Coral appeared, with a light emitting from her.

"Please help Dolphin!" The narwhal pleaded and Ai nodded.

"I'll try my best! To not only protect Shimizu-san, but everyone!" She exclaimed. Coral smiled gently, as the light turned morphed into a blue Love Shell Mirror and Fantasia Jewel. Ai reached out for the two lights, as the beam disappeared.

"Not another one!" Wakame screamed as Ai opened the Love Shell Mirror.

"Love Shell Mirror," she shouted, placing the jewel into the mirror, suddenly surrounded by some kind of blue galaxy. "Sapphire! Ocean Song!" Her school uniform was replaced with a sparkly blue dress and she summoned a makeup brush. She brushed it against the sapphire, proceeding to use the brush to create light around her. As the light closed in on each various part of her body, it created her outfit. First, her skirt appeared, a light blue and white layered skirt, with a dark blue curtain style layer. As the back was a translucent white trail. Then, her frilly wrist cuffs appeared, along with small boot style shoes. Next, a blue top appeared, with two strings of powers around her waist, tied together by a white ribbon at the back. Ai then ran through her hair with the brush, causing it to grow past her waist, becoming pastel blue with white streaks. At the back of her hair, a dark blue ribbon appeared, with a pastel blue shell shape in the middle. She placed her Love Shell Mirror on her chest, as a dark blue ribbon appeared around it and she let her brush disappear. She closed her eyes and once she opened them again, they were a lighter shade of grey. Ai jumped up, as the background changed to appear like the ocean.

"The Blue Pearl of Hope, Cure Jellyfish!" Ai - now Cure Jellyfish - posed, as the world returned to normal once again. Wave and Cure Dolphin's faces both lit up.

"Ai's a Pretty Cure!" Dolphin exclaimed as Wave nodded.

"Not only that, but she also brought the second Fantasia Jewel with her!" Jellyfish pulled a serious face and began heading towards the Oboreru. She grabbed it, throwing it up into the air. Wakame scowled as the newly awoken hero looked at her hands.

"Was that me? Am I really that strong?" She muttered as Dolphin nodded, heading to her side.

"It's cool, isn't it?" The pink cure smiled at her partner, who nodded back eagerly.

"So there's two weaklings now?" Wakame scoffed, "It's a shame, neither of you are strong enough to bring down my Oboreru!"

The two girls exchanged glances.

"Maybe not alone..!" Jellyfish shouted.

"But together we're invincible!" Dolphin shouted too, as the two girls both threw attacks at the monster. It fell down, and Dolphin nodded at Jellyfish.

"Now, unleash your power!" Dolphin shouted. Jellyfish took the Love Shell Mirror off of her ribbon and closed her eyes.

"Please, give me the power to protect everyone," she whispered, as the mirror began to glow blue. She smiled.

"Love Shell Mirror, Sapphire!" She exclaimed as the mirror opened up. The makeup brush appeared once again. Jellyfish brushed the jewel once again, creating yet another trail of light. She drew a circle. "Feel the melody of the ocean!" She shouted as the circle turned into water. "Pretty Cure, Sapphire Splash!" She sent the water circle forwards, into the Oboreru. It surrounded the monster, closing in until the Oboreru disappeared into sparkles. Growing frustrated, Wakame disappeared once again and the two girls detransformed. Iruka turned to Ai, smiling.

"Looks like we're teammates now!" She beamed, as Ai began to blush slightly.

"Het, Shimizu-san…" She muttered, "Do you think we could be friends from now on?" Iruka began to giggle slightly, causing Ai to blush more.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I thought we were already friends! That's what you said in battle, after all!"

"E-ehh? You don't mind?"

Iruka shook her head.

"Of course not! Why would I?" She asked as Ai looked to the ground.

"Well, I've never really had friends before… I'm not very good at talking to people…" she mumbled when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there?" Iruka chirped, as Ai began to hug her back.

Iruka walked into school, humming. It had a couple of days since the last attack and Wakame still hadn't appeared again. As she walked onto the school grounds, she noticed a large group of students surrounding the bulletin board, where highlight articles from the school paper would be posted, in order to encourage people to buy the paper instead of reading the news online on some generic website. Interested by the large crowd, Iruka began to make her way over. She pushed her way through the crowd and quickly scanned for whatever was drawing so much attention.

"Isn't it so cool that happened on our very school grounds?" One student exclaimed and met was with agreement. As Iruka read through the admittedly short article, a smile appeared on her face.

"Ai-san really is splamazing!" The redhead smiled, as she turned her attention to the drawing of Dolphin and Jellyfish at the bottom of the article, 'The Pretty Cure saved our school- and they'll save many more places too!'.

"Izumihama… do I really have to come with you guys?" Meanwhile, on a train, a girl with long brunette hair was staring out of the window.

"You're already on the train, I think it's a bit too late for that now, Kaoru," an older woman replied, as the brunette, Kaoru, sighed.

"But mum-" She attempted to protest, only to be cut off.

"Anyway, it's a seaside town! You could get a tan- think of how many swimsuit selfies you could upload to Shellstagram!" her mother exclaimed, as the teenage girl rolled her eyes.

"In early spring? Are you sure about that?" A few moments of silence passed.

"You know, a lot of people in Izumihama really admire you, it might do you some good to interact with them! Even if not, it's only for a couple of months. You'll survive."

Kaoru began to block out her mother and stared at the sky. These couple of months would probably last forever...


	3. Passionate Stardom! Kaoru's Power!

Iruka placed her head in her hands, as she sat down at her desk, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Time's going so slow… I just want the day to be over already…" she muttered, a look of boredom on her face.

"As a legendary warrior, you must do your best in school too!" A loud voice came from her school bag. Iruka sighed, before opening it.

"Wave, can't you at least _try_ to be quiet in school?" The otter poked his head out, and shook his head.

"You should try being stuck in a dark, stuffy bag in silence for several hours every day, then you can talk." He complained, not noticing that the redhead was barely listening. They went through this song and dance nearly every day, after all.

"It won't be long before somebody eventually hears you. People are already starting to refer to me as 'the girl who talks into her bag'!" She pouted, slowly beginning to close her bag. Wave began to panic.

"W-wait!" He shouted, "I have something important to say!"

"And that is..?" Iruka asked, a tint of scepticism in her voice.

"Coral senses a Fantasia Jewel close by - the topaz," Wave leaned in closer, "One of your classmates might be the third and final Pretty Cure!" There was a moment of silence, as Iruka took in what he had just said.

"Eh?! H-how come Coral hasn't sensed anything before?!" Iruka asked, as Wave shrugged, slowly backing into the bag.

"Geez, he really can't give a straight answer, can he?" She muttered under her breath, finally placing her bag back on the floor. Just as she turned her attention to the front, the class' teacher walked in.

"Good morning, everyone!" He said, seeming strangely excited. The class exchanged glances with each other, confused.

"Before we start class, I have an announcement to make!" He paused, as the class started murmuring, wondering what could happen. The teacher coughed, causing the students to turn their attention to him again. "Today, we have a new student joining us! Hamasaki-san, come in!" Iruka's eyes widened, as the door opened. A girl with long brown hair, in two braids, walked in twirling a lock of hair. She wrote her name on the blackboard, then turned to face the front, bowing.

"Hamasaki Kaoru. Pleased to meet you all." She smiled, causing the entire class to excitedly squeal. The brunette smirked slightly.

"Now then…" The teacher said, starting to look around the classroom, "You can sit next to Shimizu Iruka, at the back corner." Kaoru nodded, before gracefully making her way towards the back corner, fully aware all eyes were on her.

"She's like a real life movie star…"

"The Hamasaki Kaoru is really here, in our classroom…" Several students were gushing over the new student, who seemed to take note of all the attention she was receiving. Kaoru gave a small wave to some of the students, brimming with confidence. Iruka began to blush.

"She's sparkling…! Like a jewel!" She exclaimed, watching Kaoru, her eyes shining. "Like a jewel…" Iruka repeated, muttering, "Jewel… like a Fantasia Jewel!" The teacher coughed once again.

"Class, give her some space-" He started, but was interrupted by the sound of Kaoru standing up.

"Sir, I'm perfectly used to this, please don't assume otherwise," she bluntly stated, before sitting back down. The class continued to stare at her in awe - it was rare that anyone ever had any courage to talk back, especially over something so trivial. Their teacher had a visible look of anger on his face, but took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to finally start the lesson…" He stated with a harsh tone; turning to face the board. Iruka glanced back over at Kaoru, who was paying hardly any attention to the teacher at all.

"It really was incredible! Kurosawa-sensei looked like he was about to explode! But he didn't, probably because she's a new student." It was currently lunch, and Iruka was recounting everything that had happened to her partner, Minato Ai. The bluenette nodded, taking in everything. Ever since the two had starting fighting together as Pretty Cure two weeks ago, they had become friends, often spending lunches together when Ai wasn't busy with the newspaper club.

"You seem really interested in the new student," Ai commented, with a gentle smile. Iruka nodded in response.

"She's splamazing!"

Ai giggled slightly, before speaking up once again, changing the topic.

"Hey, do you want to come shopping with me after school?" She asked, suddenly standing. Iruka tilted her head slightly, surprised by the sudden question, before standing up too.

"Sure, sounds fun!"

Ai smiled softly, despite being somewhat surprised by such a certain answer.

"Meet me outside of the school gates then, okay?" She said, as Iruka nodded happily. The two only ever saw each other in school, so the thought of hanging out with Ai outside of school greatly excited her!

At the end of the day, Iruka started to pack her things away, humming quietly, when Wave poked his head out of her bag once again.

"Have you figured out who the third cure is, yet?" He asked, as Iruka shook her head.

"I think I have an idea…" She whispered, looking towards Kaoru in the next seat over, "but nothing definite."

"You better find the third one quick! If the cures really are tied to the Fantasia Jewels, we can't afford not finding them!" Wave complained, pouting.

"How do you even know there's three cures? It might just be me and Ai-san!"

"Because it says so in the le-"

"Who are you talking to?" Kaoru asked. She had gotten up, now leaning over Iruka's desk with a curious expression. Iruka jumped, startled.

"W-well, I- I…" She began to stutter, when Kaoru's eyes sparkled slightly, suddenly noticing Wave.

"You're talking to a plushie?" She asked, giggling, "How cute." Iruka's face grew bright red, as Kaoru walked out of the classroom. She turned back to her bag.

"Wave, this is all your fault!" She shouted, as Wave shrugged.

"You said people were already calling you the girl who talks into your bag, why is it so bad now?" He defended himself, slowly descending back into the bag. Iruka pouted.

"Stupid otter…"

Wakame rested his chin on his hand, sighing, when he suddenly heard a laughing sound from behind. The green haired man gritted his teeth.

"What is it, Kaisei?!" He shouted, the woman appearing from the shadows.

"You failed again- isn't that funny?" She asked, still laughing.

"I'm telling you, the Pretty Cure are-"

"There's no need to lie about your failure, Wakame." A third voice spoke up, this time belonging to a male.

"Ika..!" Wakame hissed, as the other man, Ika, walked forwards. Kaisei's eyes lit up.

"Ika-kyun! Isn't Wakame so pathetic?!" Kaisei's voice suddenly took on a much more cutesy sound, as she went over to grab Ika's hand.

"You're the one who looks pathetic" Wakame muttered, causing Kaisei to shoot an angered look at him. She then turned back to face Ika, her expression softly melting once again. Ika ignored her, a blank expression on his face.

"Wakame, you've been sent out to find Fantasia Jewels twice, yet you're still to bring out adequate results. In what ocean do you think this can be considered acceptable?" Ika's voice was cold and emotionless, yet every word felt like venom. Feeling heat rising to his face, Wakame clenched his fist.

"How many times do I have to say it?! The Pretty Cure are the ones ruining all of my plans-!" He shouted, as Kaisei laughed quietly.

"Instead of making excuses, it'd be far more beneficial if you got back the jewels you gave to the enemies," Ika stated blankly, "Unless you want me to report your failures to Kujira." Wakame clenched his teeth. Kujira was the second in command at Deep Blue, undyingly loyal to his mistress. A man with many skills- who knew what would happen if he found out about Wakame's recent failures. Satisfied with Wakame's reaction, Ika started to walk away.

"Ika-kyn! Wait, I'll go out instead-!" Kaisei yelped, but he was already gone.

"So cold…" She muttered, her usual mature demeanor returning. She shrugged. "Oh well, I'll just go out and prove to him that I'm _far _more valuable than you."

"Don't you dare."

Kaisei smirked. "Why not?"

"If anybody's going to defeat those brats," he punched a wall, "it's going to be me, and me only."

Kaisei let out a laugh. "If you insist on making yourself look like a fool, suit yourself. Deep-sama is always watching, after all."

"So, where do you want to go first?" Ai asked, as the two girls walked into the shopping centre. The shopping centre was small, along with quiet. After all, as a seaside town, many of their customers came from tourists- tourists who only ever visited in summer. Iruka placed a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm… wait, why are you asking me?!"

Ai tilted her head slightly. "Why wouldn't I ask you?" Her voice was full of innocence, almost like a child. Iruka blushed, taken aback by this response.

"W-well! You were the one to ask me out-!" The redhead argued back, before freezing, "N-n-not in that way!"

Ai tilted her head once again, completely confused by her friend's reaction. Ask out in what way…?

"A-anyway," Iruka spoke up once again, after calming down slightly, "I don't even have any money! I'll be fine going wherever you want, really!"

Ai giggled slightly. "If you insist." She grabbed Iruka's hand, and started to walk forwards. Iruka gave a small look of confusion, as the blue haired girl started to head into a clothing store. The store was small, yet still had many cute clothes that many girls in Izumihama would often wear.

"The… clothing store?" Iruka muttered, as Ai nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"The clothes here are really cute, and looking at them is really fun!"

"Hehhh? It seems kind of boring to me…" The redhead pouted. She didn't really know what to expect from Ai but, she had been hoping for something a little more… interesting than just staring at clothes.

"It does?" The dark haired girl tilted her head, a look of innocent confusion on her face. "I thought you'd enjoy it, after talking about Hamasaki Kaoru-san so much…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't you know?" Ai asked, placing her hand to her chin. Iruka gave the girl an incredibly confused expression.

"Know… what?" Iruka asked, Ai smiling happily.

"Hamasaki Kaoru is a famous Shellstagram model, with approximately 600, 000 followers! She's well liked for her charisma and energy, along with her beautiful appearance. She tends to wear a similar style that can be found in this store - which is why I thought you enjoy it here! I mean, you did call her 'splamazing' earlier, after all." She stated, clearly glad to finally share her research with somebody else. Iruka's eyes widened. She could somewhat recall Kasumi and Fumina expressing joy over a model or something like that and how they were moving to Izumihama… that was Kaoru? This new knowledge surprised Iruka, but something else was bugging her in the back of her mind.

"Ai-san?" Iruka asked, beginning to continue once her friend cocked her head to the side. "Isn't it kind of creepy, researching every single student in our school..?"

Ai began to giggle. "You really think I research every student?" Iruka nodded in response, causing Ai to continue. "I only have so much spare time - and I have way more interesting things to research than students at our school. I simply researched Hamasaki Kaoru-san, since I overheard some others talking about her. A model attending our school is really interesting!" She gave a closed eye smile. Iruka nodded, somewhat beginning to understand.

"So you only research people you find interesting…?" She muttered under her breath, recalling how Ai had researched about her too. She began to glance at the clothes on offer, despite not really paying attention to any of them due to being lost in her thoughts. All of a sudden, somebody placed their hands on her shoulder, and pointed at a deep pink shirt, with a white star printed on it.

"This kind of outfit would fit you well, Shimizu-san!" A familiar voice exclaimed, causing Iruka to jump.

"H-Hamasaki-san?! What are you doing?"

The brunette removed her hand from the red head's shoulder, and smirked.

"I decided to look around town; see what kind of surprises Izumihama has to offer. Then I saw you staring blankly at the racks, and I couldn't help myself~" She commented, now playing with a strand of her hair, a smug look on her face. She then turned to Ai.

"You're one of Shimizu-san's friends, right?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "I'm Minato Ai! Nice to meet you," she introduced herself with a gentle smile, causing Kaoru to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, I didn't expect Miss 'talks into her bag' to be friends with somebody of your type," she commented, before shrugging, "Maybe opposites attract after all!"

"Miss 'talks into her bag'?"

Iruka pouted. "It's not my fault Wa-!" she paused, remembering Kaoru was present, "I mean… another bug? They sure do like flying into my bag and making me scare them away..." she laughed nervously, despite knowing she wasn't convincing anybody. Kaoru gave a questioning look, before changing the topic again.

"How long have you two known each other for, then? You seem pretty close, to have matching pendants like that. They're pretty cute too!"

Ignoring the brunette's intrusiveness, the two magical girls shook their heads. These 'matching pendants' were actually the Love Shell Mirrors - whilst not in use, they shrunk, so it was extremely convenient to wear them around their necks.

"I-it's not like that!" Iruka spluttered, as Ai nodded furiously.

"We've only known each other for a couple of weeks!"

Kaoru placed a finger to her chin.

"I'm sure that's the kind of thing only best friends do..?" she muttered to herself, before shaking her head. She smiled again, before raising her hand. "Anyway, it was nice talking to you! I'll be on my way now," Kaoru chirped, making her way to leave. However, as she walked out, she was interrupted by a large crash.

"Oboreru!" A monster called out, taking the appearance of a cash register. Wakame was floating above, an evil grin on his face.

"Found you, Pretty Cures! Today's the day I finally get rid of you, once and for all!" He declared.

Kaoru pulled herself into a defensive stance, despite being completely baffled. Pretty Cures? What on earth are those?! Where did that monster come from?! And more importantly, why was it's commander so… ugly?

Iruka and Ai ran out, the former clenching her fist. "Wakame! You can't just waltz in and attack innocent stores!" she shouted, her other hand clutching her Love Shell green haired villain smirked.

"And who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!"

Kaoru's eyes stayed fixed on Wakame and the Oboreru, as she desperately tried to make sense of this situation she now found herself in. Wakame finally noticed the young girl, and smiled slyly.

"Oh, you have a little friend now? Oboreru, attack her!"

As the monster began lunging towards the confused Kaoru, she found herself frozen on the spot. Iruka and Ai quickly exchanged glances, and both gave a determined nod.

"Love Shell Mirror!"

"Diamond!"

"Sapphire!"

"Ocean Song!"

Suddenly, the area was engulfed in a bright light. As it faded away, it revealed Iruka and Ai - who had both changed appearance. Jellyfish quickly lifted Kaoru off her feet, removing her to a somewhat safe distance.

"Stay out of the way as much as possible, okay?" The magical girl requested, with a soft smile. Completely in shock, the brunette nodded, as she watched Jellyfish rejoin Dolphin, and the two began to introduce themselves.

"The Pink Pearl of Dreams, Cure Dolphin!"

"The Blue Pearl of Hope, Cure Jellyfish!"

The two magical girls then ran forwards, and Dolphin punched the Oboreru, sending it backwards. As it struggled to regain its composure, Jellyfish quickly grabbed it's leg, throwing it down. From behind, Wave and Coral were watching, having jumped out of Iruka's school bag after Wakame's entrance.

"Go for it, Pretty Cure!" The otter cheered. From a short distance, Kaoru - who hadn't thought to run away yet - overheard this and tensed up.

"A- a talking otter?!" She shouted, causing him to sigh dramatically, turning to face the brunette.

"Every time…" he muttered under his breath, before nodding and raising his voice. "I'm Wave, and this-" he pointed to Coral, "is Coral." Upon noticing the baby narwhal, Kaoru's eyes lit up.

"So cute!" She gushed, picking Coral up and hugging her. "She's so soft too!" Then, noticing the deadpan stare Wave was giving, she stopped, blushing at her childlike behaviour. "I-I'm sorry," she apologised, her face still bright red, "please continue."

"Anyway, Coral and I are from Aquaria, and we're working hard to support the Pretty Cure!"

"The Pretty Cure?" The brunette glanced towards Dolphin and Jellyfish, "You mean Shimizu-san and Minato-san?"

Wave nodded. "You catch on fast! They fight to protect this world - both here and Aquaria from Deep Blue's evil mission." The three watched the duo fight the monster, managing to perform decent damage. Wakame scowled.

"Tsk. You really think that's enough to beat me? Oboreru, attack them back!" he ordered, and the monster obliged. It sent forwards thousands of large coins at a rapid speed, taking the two magical girls off guard. The green haired man couldn't help but laugh as he watched the two struggle to advance forwards. Before long, Jellyfish was knocked back into a wall by one of the large coins.

"Jellyfish!" Dolphin shouted. She began running towards her fallen teammate, but whilst distracted, was also knocked back with a scream. Watching this, Kaoru placed Coral down, and grabbed a small item off the ground. She stood up, a determined, angered look on her face.

"You pathetic, Pretty Cures," Wakame smirked, as he watched the two stuggle to get up, "Defeated by one mea- what was that?!" he felt a small pain, as a pebble was thrown to the side of his face.

"Over here, you big ugly!"

Wakame directed his attention to the source of the voice. There, Kaoru was standing, with a confident grin.

"I've got more of where that came from!" She boldly shouted, despite the dangerous situation she was in.

"Pfft, as if a pathetic human like you could defeat me, when not even the warriors from the legend could!" Wakame scoffed, yet Kaoru's confident attitude refused to falter.

"What are you doing?!" Wave whisper-shouted, and Coral gave the girl a confused, yet almost admiring, look.

"I may be a 'pathetic human', but at least I'm not ugly like you!"

"Judging on appearance? You're not much better than me then, are you?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't mean your physical appearance," she stated, "what I mean is your attitude - it's really ugly! Disgusting even!"

The member of Deep Blue recoiled, surprised by this response. "In a world like this, attitude doesn't ma-"

"I'm not done yet!" Kaoru shouted, interrupting the already angered man, "Using other people's hard earned money, and turning it into a weapon to hurt others is unforgivable! Even if I'm new to Izumihama," she approached the two cures, "I can't just stand by and watch others get hurt!" She extended her arms out, to help the two stand. Dolphin's eyes softened.

"Hamasaki-san…" she then smiled, and accepted her help. Once the two were up, Kaoru turned back to face Wakame, as confident as ever.

"So…" she clenched her fists, "bring it on!"

Suddenly, a yellow beam shot from the sky, and surrounded Kaoru.

Kaoru was surrounded by a comforting warmth, as she floated inside the beam. Once again, Coral appeared, a light emitting from her.

"Is this…?" Kaoru asked, and Coral nodded.

"Please fight alongside Dolphin and Jellyfish!" She pleaded, and was met with a confident nod. The narwhal smiled, and the light split into a yellow Love Shell Mirror, and a Fantasia Jewel.

"I'll protect everyone… both here in Izumihama, and back home!" Kaoru declared, and reached for the two items as the beam disappeared. Wakame paled, a look of terror on his face.

"The third Pretty Cure! That only leaves one… this is bad!"

Kaoru smirked at his reaction, and opened the mirror.

"Love Shell Mirror," She shouted, and placed the jewel inside, causing her to be surrounded by a yellow galaxy, "Topaz! Ocean Song!" Her uniform was replaced with a light yellow dress, and her hair let itself loose from her usual braids. She summoned a makeup brush. With a wink, she brushed it against the topaz, creating a stream of light. The light began closing in, forming her outfit. First, a pair of yellow boots appeared, followed by frilly wrist cuffs. Then, with a dramatic movement, Kaoru created orange puffy shorts, with white frills at the bottom, and a trail behind. Finally, a yellow top formed, with two strings of white pearls around her waist, tied together at the back with an orange ribbon. Next, Kaoru ran through her hair with the brush, causing it to change to an auburn colour, with yellow streaks. Using the brush, she then guided her hair into a messy bun, before topping it off with an orange ribbon. She placed the mirror on her chest, causing yet another orange ribbon to appear, and watched as the brush turned into stardust. Finally she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they had changed to reddish - orange. After pulling a pose, Kaoru jumped up, as the background changed to an ocean.

"The Yellow Pearl of Smiles, Cure Goldfish!" Kaoru - now Cure Goldfish - posed yet again, and the world returned to normal. She glanced at both Dolphin and Jellyfish, and gave them both confident smiles. "We're partners now, right? Then let's do this!"

Jellyfish and Dolphin both nodded, and the three began charging towards the monster.

"You can't get us that easily! Oboreru, take them down!" Wakame yelled, and his creation began shooting large coins out rapidly, once again. However, having expected this, Goldfish jumped above, and the other two followed suit. They each landed on a coin, and began hopping between coins, making their way towards the Oboreru.

"What?!" Wakame spat, and Goldfish shrugged.

"Using the exact same move twice in a row… you're too predictable!"

The trio then all jumped, kicking the monster as they landed.

"Goldfish!" Jellyfish shouted, "Now's your chance! Call upon the topaz!"

Goldfish nodded, removing the Love Shell Mirror from her chest, and holding it tightly.

"Please, grant me your power!" She pleaded, and the mirror glowed yellow in response.

"Love Shell Mirror, Topaz!" The mirror opened up, and the makeup brush reappeared. Goldfish winked and brushed the jewel once again, creating another trail of light. She drew a star shape. "Feel the rhythm of the ocean!" The star materialised. "Pretty Cure, Topaz Wave!" She sent it forwards, and it slashed through the Oboreru, causing the monster to disappear into yellow sparkles. Goldfish posed once again, and Wakame clenched his fists in frustration.

"I'll get you next time, Pretty Cure!" He shouted, before transporting back to Deep Blue's base of operations. Dolphin let out a small laugh.

"I'd like to see him try!"

"So, we're a trio now!" the now de-transformed Iruka stated happily, as the three made their ways home. Ai nodded, and Kaoru laughed slightly.

"I knew you were weird, Shimizu-san, but I never would have imagined you were weird to this kind of level!" Kaoru exclaimed, before shaking her head, "I guess that makes me weird now though, too." The three laughed, before looking to the sky.

"Hamasaki-san, you were so confident out there! I wish I had that kind of courage…" Ai commented as she played with her hair, and Kaoru tilted her head.

"Really? You two seemed more confident than me! I was terrified, I couldn't stop shaking!"

"We were all brave today!" Iruka exclaimed, placing a hand on each girl's shoulder. Wave, who was poking his head out of her school bag, nodded in agreement.

"Just like this, Aquaria might be safe with you three!" he beamed, and Iruka nodded happily before pausing.

"Actually…" she faced the otter as best as she could, "Wave, you haven't told us much about our mission yet."

"To gather the Fantasia Jewels!"

"I know that!" Iruka refuted, "But why?" The otter began to laugh nervously.

"It's a long story, you know…"

"And I'm willing to listen!"

The otter sighed. "I'll tell you three as much as I know tomorrow, okay?"

Iruka pouted, but gave in. "Fine, but you have to tell us a lot!"

"I will!"

"I'm home," Kaoru chimed, as she walked into her house. From around a corner, her mother appeared.

"Have a good first day at school, Kaoru?"

The teenager gave a small smile. "It was… interesting." Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Well, interesting is better than you expected, right?"

Kaoru nodded, clutching her new pendant. "Maybe living here won't be totally unbearable. Or, at the very least, definitely not boring."


End file.
